Like a Bullet to my Head
by We'rexAllxMadxHere
Summary: Oh my god. Another PWP. XD ZainxJacob. YAOI. you know you love it.
1. Curiosity killed the Demoness

Disclaimer:

I do not own the song/lyrics/bands in this or any of these chapters blah blah blah.

I DO own the characters.  
And for the sake of what remains of my sanity and m vas amount of laziness, I will not be detailing the gunfights or anything that has to do with the guns. i really don't care if that effects the quality of the story.  
And Sorry Sorry Sorry for such and EXTREMLY short chapter.  
But It's only this short because the next chapter is interesting... -.-;

* * *

  
Arra laid on the couch in a upside down position.  
Her feet and legs hanging over the back of the couch while her auburn hair pooled on the floor  
She was deep in thought, her face showing a slightly grimace of pain.

"Maybe it's me..."  
She let out a sigh and got up off the couch.  
"Well, I guess I don't have to keep this up..."  
The hallways were dark, with only small pools of light cast down by even smaller lanterns.  
Arra was looking for that tell-tale door with a sniper's rifle propped up against the wall next to it.

The countless doors she walked by, the sickning noises she heard coming from those doors, and the darkness of the hallway tore at her nerves.  
Finally she saw the rifle bathed in a pool of light from one of the lanterns.  
She ran to the door and lifted her hand to knock, but paused when she heard someone speaking inside.  
She pressed her ear to the door carefully and listened.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

I own. Deal with it.

Don't steal it.  
Some details have been omitted for the sakes of some of your stomachs... . Daaaammmn Zain...

* * *

Jacob laid on Zain's bed, cuddling against the many pillows.  
His long black, silken hair flowed across his darkly tanned, shirtless back.  
"Are you sure no one will bother us, Zain?"

Zain ran his fingers through his short black hair before taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants.  
His pale skin looked ghostly as he laid down on top of Jacob.  
"Relax. Everyone knows that the gun out there means 'Do Not Disturb'. Now are we going to do this or what?"

Jacob smiled, slipping his own pants and boxers off.  
He was already quite hard, just being around the blue-eyed Assassin gave him pleasure so when they actually did anything it was like the Big Bang of pleasure.  
"Please, yes."

Zain looked down at his green-eyed belly dancer.  
He wriggled out of his pants as Jacob giggled.  
"I'm gonna wipe that laugh right from your lips."  
He was painfully hard, why did this cocky and arrogant little immature man have this effect on him?

Jacob bucked his hips up to Zain's and rubbed against him.  
"Come on! I'm not getting any younger you know!"  
He laughed softly as he saw the expression on Zain's face.  
"Oh, you like that?"

Zain glared at Jacob and pushed his hips back down to the bed.  
He kneeled between Jacob's leg, bent over and ran his tongue against Jacob's cock, pressing his lips around the head.  
He flicked his tongue against the tip.

Jacob's back formed an arch as his hands grabbed fist fulls of the sheets.  
He let out a pleading moan, knowing how it excited Zain when he made noise, even if he was faking it.  
But he was far from faking. Every touch from Zain felt like fire across his body.  
"Zain, please...More?"

He slowly took Jacob's hard cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down in a rhythm that he hummed out.  
Jacob's moans increased in volume until his whole body shook and he came deep in Zain's throat.

Zain licked Jacob's cock clean, starting to wince from the pain in his own extremely hard cock.  
Jacob's breath came out in short, hot huffs.  
"Zain, more. Give me more!"

"Where--"  
Zain caught the small bottle of lubricant that Jacob got out of the drawer by the bed.  
"Thanks."  
He poured a quarter size amount onto his fingertips and slipped them against Jacob's entrance and slowly into him.

Jacob moaned so loud his voice cracked and his knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping the sheets.  
"ZAIN! Please! I want you so badly, please!!"

Zain smiled and took his hand away from Jacob. He poured another quarter sized amount into his hand, wincing as he stroked a thin coating of the lube onto himself.

Jacob whined softly as his body shook on the bed.  
Zain took Jacob's legs and put them on his shoulders, pressing his cock against Jacob's entrance.  
Jacob moaned and bucked his hips forcing Zain's cock into him.  
He let out an even louder moan as his back formed another arch.

Zain lifted Jacob's hips off the bed and thrust into him.  
The sounds of Jacob's moans were like the finest music in all of time.  
He pulled out slowly, thrust in slowly, pulled out fast, thrust in fast.  
Zain kept unpredictable variations to his rhythm, keeping Jacob moaning louder and louder until his voice actually went hoarse.

Zain grabbed a small remote from the table next to the bed and turned on his stereo.  
He had put one of Jacob's favorite rap cd's in earlier, knowing how much Jacob loved to fuck to his favorite music.  
Jacob bucked his hips against Zain and whined softly.

He thrust into Jacob, following the rhythm of the music.  
Zain moaned as Jacob would move his hips in a circle while Zain thrust into him.

As the song _switch_ed to something faster Jacob's mood got ever more freaky.  
Zain ducked under Jacob leg as he rolled onto his knees in front of Zain.

Zain grabbed Jacob's waist and thrust roughly into him, running his hand across the dip in his spine.  
He thrust into him several more times before Jacob came onto the sheets and Zain let out a small moan and came deep inside of him.

Jacob's arms gave out and he collapsed to the bed.  
Zain shifted his weight and laid next to him.  
"I'll have to change the sheets before you fall asleep."  
Jacob smiled and kissed Zain deeply.  
"No Sleep. Just more of you and me."  
Zain kissed him back.  
"Give me a few minutes to get my equipment ready, then."  
Jacob giggled and kissed him again.

Arra backed away from the door, her eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights of a car.  
She walked slowly away from the door with a dizzy quality to her steps.  
"Oh lord."


End file.
